


Clueless

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School, Makeover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shopping, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa have some fun after a makeover.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 5





	Clueless

Brooke and Vanessa were in the library after school one day when Brooke had a revelation.

"Hey Ness, you know what you need?" Vanessa kept reading her AP physics C book.

"You need a makeover." Vanessa turned the page, ignoring Brooke. Brooke waved her hand in front of Vanessa's face and Vanessa looked up.

"I do not." Brooke looked at her.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Vanessa rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

"I'd rather read about electricity and magnetism than put on makeup." Brooke sighed for a long time before Vanessa closed her book.

"If I get this makeover that you're talking about will you let me read in peace?" Brooke smirked.

"No guarantees."

-

Vanessa immediately felt overwhelmed and anxious when she and Brooke entered the giant mall. She grabbed her inhaler and took a puff before taking another step. Vanessa always shopped for her clothes online, as per her mom's request, as no stores today had clothes a 'true Christian girl' would wear, so there was no need to go inside a mall. Until today. 

"C'mon, Forever 21 has some cool shit." Brooke grabbed Vanessa's hand and they walked into the loud store. Brooke grabbed an array of different outfits and handed them all to Vanessa, leading her to a dressing room.

"My mom gave me her credit card so go crazy." Vanessa nodded and set all the clothes down on the chair in there. She looked at all of it, knowing her mom would make her throw everything out if she got it, but she tried them on anyway. The first outfit she tried on she fell in love; it was a bright blue mini skirt and a revealing black tank top. She emerged from the dressing room and Brooke's mouth dropped.

"Girl you look SO good!" Vanessa blushed and tried on some more. She ended up getting shorts, the mini skirt, a slip dress, some crop tops, thongs, bras, and sandals. She wore the mini skirt and lacy tank with sandals out of the store, praying no one she knew would recognize her.

"Next up, Sephora." They went into the popular makeup store and Brooke flashed her Rouge card.

"My girlfriend needs a makeover." The makeup artist giddily nodded and whispered into Vanessa's ear.

"I just love turning ugly girls into pretty girls!" Vanessa rolled her eyes, already hating the girl. She couldn't hate her too much through, because when she was finished, Vanessa looked like an absolute goddess.

"Oh my fucking god, Ness!" Vanessa twirled around in the chair and looked in the mirror and she almost fell. She looked like she was 28 years old and a glamorous super model movie star. 

"Wowser." Brooke clapped her hands and they continued on.

"Now for your hair then BAM, you're ready to tour the world!" They found a spacious hair salon and Vanessa got her hair flat ironed and parted to the side, and she was ready to go.

"Okay, where do you wanna go now that you're pretty much a super model?" Vanessa giggled.

"Can we got to the movies?" Brooke's smile faded away.

"You don't wanna try getting a twelve pack since you look over the age?" Vanessa shook her head.

"You're so lame. What do you wanna see?" They walked over and Vanessa thought for a moment.

"Let's see a kids movie, mom only lets me watch PG and G." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Just for that, we're seeing a rated R movie." Vanessa deviously smiled and nodded. They got tickets to see a scary movie and sure enough, it scared the shit out of Vanessa. She was clinging onto Brooke for dear life and hiding her face when Brooke got a bright idea. She lifted up Vanessa's skirt and started rubbing her pussy through her new panties, and Brooke could already feel a wet spot forming. Vanessa softly moaned against Brooke's chest, gripping onto her more tightly.

Brooke moved her panties aside and slid her fingers into Vanessa, making the smaller girl moan a little more loudly this time. She pumped them in and out, creating a steady pace as she circled her thumb around Vanessa's clit. She felt Vanessa's pussy clenching around her fingers so she fingered her harder and moved her thumb faster and before either of them knew it, Vanessa was coming. She bit her lip and mewled, her whole body shaking as Brooke rode her through her orgasm. Brooke pulled her fingers out and sucked on them and the credits started rolling as Vanessa moved her panties back into place. They left the theater and mall and went back to Brooke's car.

"Wasn't that fun?" Vanessa shifted her gaze downwards.

"I guess..." Her voice was meek and Brooke smirked.

"You guess... that it was totally amazing?" Vanessa looked up at Brooke and nodded.

"That's what I'm talking about it. Now let's get you home."

"Wait, I need to take off this makeup and fix my hair and change." Brooke groaned.

"Right, right, controlling mom." They sped off to Brooke's house and Vanessa changed back into her usual clothes, put her hair in a bun, and took off all the makeup and put her glasses back on.

"The next time you come over, we're dolling you up again." Vanessa smiled and kissed Brooke.

"Okay." She dropped her off at home and Vanessa sighed when she entered the door. What a day.


End file.
